The Knife and the Gun
by kickoutthejams
Summary: The Titans have a new enemy who has his eye on Starfire, whilst a new member of the team is not who he seems...(Updated, and new chapter.)
1. Orion rising

I have written fanfics before, but this is my first Teen Titans fic. I appriciate any advice you give me. Also, I may be a little bad at acting out some of the characters, so advice on how they would act is also helpful for updates. I do not own the Titans, nor Slade and his cronies...*bows* Okay, this is chapter one.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slobbering and foaming, the dark shape skittered crazily away from the Teen Titans. It's frantic scrabbling grew more desperate by the second. It looked back, several red eyes glowing in the dark. It's eyes widened as a small green kid suddenly transformed into a T-Rex. The dark creature's vision was suddenly blotted out by a bus coming at it from mid air. With a crash and an agonized screech, it hurled through the air, slamming into the wall of a tall building. A small, strong grappling hook wrapped around it, and a voice that sounded stern and commanding said out of the dark Now let's see who you are. There was a secounds pause, and a green glow illuminated the nearly empty street. The creature could see five people...Or where they? The boy in red was human....But the girl with glowing green fists? Or the tall robotic looking creature? They couldn't be human.  
  
The Teen Titans recoiled in horror at the sight of this...thing. Pitch black skin, but covered with boils and spines was stretched taut over the skeletal frame of a human. It's limbs were long and thin, with spidery fingers and claws The head was the most repulsive thing they had ever seen. This monster had long tendrils hanging out of the back of it's head, that hooked up into several bionic parts on the neck. Blood pumped through these veins. It's head was long, like a crocadiles. The thing was, it didn't have any skin over it's jaws. It was bone, with pulsating flesh that covered very little. The smell of decay lingered about it.  
  
The creature opened the horrible jaw wide, and let out an unearthly screech. Out of sheer fright, Starfire squeaked and shot a starbolt at it. The mutilated head exploded from the force, burnt bits of brain and meat splattering the Titans. The now headless corpse toppled down, twitching.  
  
Even though the Titans had faced many creatures, this had to be the most frightening. I wonder what it was... Beast Boy commented in a hollow voice. Cyborg tapped a couple buttons on his wrist comp, and shrugged. Well, My scanner isn't telling me much, but we should take it back to the Tower for further study. Robin watched the corpse, and suddenly took a step back. The Titans turned, and gasped. The body was slowly ripping through the cords that bound it. It stumbled towards them, slashing out with it's long claws. Robin ducked a slash, and booted it hard in the gut. As it reeled back, Raven used the same bus to slam the headless creature into the ground. As the vehicle slowly lifted, the Titans grabbed the beast (Which is now something that resembles a big, meaty pancake) and dragged it towards the tower, a long trail of ink-like blood following it.  
  
* * * * * *  
Orion sat in the abandoned subway station, waiting for the return of his creature. Of course, he could always send out more. The teenager was of a wiry build, but somehow very strong. Standing 5'8, Orion was small for his age of 20. Orion had always hated the Titans, except for Starfire. The one that he loathed the most, however, had to be Robin.  
  
_FlashBack  
_Orion watched in dismay as a gang of criminals ravaged his neighborhood. Relief had flooded through him as the Titans arrived. As he stumbled out of his apartment, one of the gangsters had managed to climb onto the roof of Orion's home and was firing at the Titans. Robin could take no chances, and hurled some of his bombs up at the criminal. Orion's relief soon had turned back into anguish as the roof of his beloved home caved in and fell. He knew that his parents were dead. Dead from that accident.   
_FlashBack ends  
_Orion hated Robin ever since that, and was planning revenge. He would take the thing he thought was most dearest to Robin: His best friend Starfire.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, there is chapter one. Chapter two is gonna be up soon.  
  



	2. The Assassins

Hi! I'm back, and I made chapter two. It should have been up the day before, (4/ 2/ 04) but due to my computor being a little shithead, (Excuse my language!) I had finished the chapter, and it froze! It must be dying or something. Anyhow, I don't own Teen Titans. And courtesy to one of my friends for a new character!  
==================================================================  
  
No felt like eating, or sleeping. Something about the monster they had encountered had made them all feel wide awake and totally freaked out. Raven did not reveal this, and her mind wandered elsewhere as she meditated. Robin was trying to get the thing out of his head by watching Beastboy play videogames, but even the Changeling could not concentrate on what he was doing. After the 60th restart, he decided just to give up, and lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Starfire floated into the room, and sat next to Robin. No one spoke for some time, until a teenage boy shuffled in.  
  
The boy was stood somewhere around 5'6, but had a slight hunch. His skinny frame was covered by a long, filthy overcoat. Dark brown eyes watched the Titans curiosly through the thick hair that was never combed. In one hand, he carried a dirty totebag. The rancid smell of someone who hasn't bathed in many a month hung about. The boy's name was Koji, taken in by the Titans mainly out of pity. He helped them occasionally, but Robin was highly suspicious about this kid from the street.  
  
Koji shuffled towards the door, ignoring the faces made by the Titans at the stench. Even Raven's normally passive face was wrinkled from the disgusting smell. Robin called to the retreating figure Where are you going?  
  
Came an irritated reply, and the door closed. Robin shrugged, and silence reigned once again in the room.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Orion stamped his boot in inpatience. Dargad should have returned by now. Damn it, he should have returned an hour ago. Razzak, Zavea, get your mangy hides over here! Two shapes mover over to the irate criminal. Both humans, a woman and a man. They were both around 17, both lean and experienced with killing. Razzak, the male, had a long dagger strapped to his boot, and a revolver in a waist holster. Zavea preferred a sniper rifle, with her own customized high calibre bullets.   
  
Get out and find the beast Dargad. He has not returned. Look near the Titan Tower. That's where he should have been getting information. Don't be seen, or else. As his two minions bowed and walked up a long staircase that lead to the city, Orion yelled after them. And don't be all fuckin' night about it, either! With bad grace, he slammed a loosely swinging door. So hard, in fact, that the hinges rattled threateningly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Koji hopped nimbly from roof to roof, eyes scanning the streets below. He stopped and perched ominously on a large chimney, like a hawk. He opened the totebag, and took out a long, sharp knife. His eyes glinted maliciuosly, as he began his decent, the blade clenched in his teeth.   
  
Koji never knew why he did stuff like this. it was like an instinct, to go out at night, and hunt. Hunt innocents, to be truthful.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it, and chapter three will be out shortly. This is rated for later Lemon/ lime parts, gore, and language. Maybe I should have said this in the first chapter. - kickoutthejams (me).


	3. The Knife's victims

Well well....It's chapter three! i don't own the Titans! Oh my god, there is a large fly buzzing around the room! Um...Okay, here goes...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zavea and Razzak prowled silently towards the Tower, conversing quietly. "Well, despite his temper, this job really pays, you know?" Zavea muttered to her compainion. She once had served in a brothel, and was picked up by Razzack the assassin. He taught her all he knew in exchange for her services. Both were hired by Orion some months later, promised thousands of bucks for their pledge to him. Of course, both were very crafty, and had no intention of serving Orion for too long.  
  
"Yeah, but don't get too friendly with that crazy bastard. We're gonna kill him, remember?" Razzak hissed, and drew his revolver. "Get armed, maybe the madman will pay us extra for killing the scummy lot of kids.....Ouch!" He yelped as he fell onto his bacl into the dirt, clutching his leg. A large knife was sticking out of it. "What the f...?" Razzak slurred as blood pumped out of the pierced limb. A shadowy figure came flying out of the air and landed neatly on Razzak's chest, knocking the wind out of him. With lightning speed, the figure wrenched out the knife and slashed the squirming man in the throat. With a gurgling cry, Razzak spasmed and died.   
  
Zavea was too petrified to do anything until Razzak died. Steeling her nerves, she charged at the figure perched upon the dead assassin, and swung her rifle at it like a club. The creature dodged back, pulled the knife out of the dead man and lunged in one fluid movement. Zavea died without a sound as the sharp blade slashed her head clean off.  
  
The figure backed out into the light. It was Koji, stained with blood and clenching the knife in his dirty hands. He licked the blade before putting it back into the tote-bag slung on his back. He set off into the depths of the city, eyes glittering.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Cyborg was shocked at the test results for the mashed creature. He grabbed freshly printed sheets and came hurling into the Living Room. Startled by the sudden thunderous footsteps, the four Titans in the cozy room turned around sharply, and glared at Cyborg for disturbing the uneasy peace.  
  
" What's up?" Robin asked anxiuosly. Cyborg took a deep breath, then explained "The thing that we encountered is a crocodile..Or was once one. Apparently some psycho freak has crossed it with human genetics, and and pumped it full of drugs. These steroids seriously defomed it, making it a savage bloodthirtsty monster." He paused, before continuing in a quiet voice "The amazing thing, is that it has some sort of bionic inside of it that makes the body become a toxic bomb after an hour or so. In fact, it should explode in about ten secounds. Noses plugged!" Cyborg grabbed his nose, and sure enough, there was a loud splattering noise, and a horrible smell filled the room. It was the smell of cooked rotton meat and sinew.  
  
"I suggest we find out who did this." Cyborg informed them through a plugged nose.  
* * *  
Orion paced, waiting for his cronies to return. A sudden rattle attracted his attention. There shouldn't be any movement...It was too late for his beasts to wake. He walked over to an old shelf leaning against the wall and drew forth a Desert Eagle Magnum, loaded it (That is a real gun.. 45 calibre, if you wanna know..) and stalked towards the source of the noise. It was coming from the stairway across from his platform. As silent as a shadow, he crept nearer, gun armed and ready. The noise stopped, and a dark shape leapt out of him.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OkAY, I FINALLY FINISHED! Yes! Chapter four will be up soon.


	4. Gun Vs Knife

Okay, so here is the fourth chapter. Okay, this story is rated mainly for violence and maybe some lemon in the next chapter or so... So, anyway, let's get this show on the-  
  
Random Person: Wait! You don't own the Titans!  
  
Me: Precisely.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Orion's opponent was quick with his knife. The first slash cut Orion's shirt, and another nicked his arm. Ignoring the stinging sensation, Orion Fired off a couple shots. Both missed, but only just. His enemy dodged back a bit, before charging with lightning speed. The knife hacked Orion's chest brutally, sending bloody matter everywhere. With a roar of anger, The enraged criminal swung out with his gun, pistol whipping his adversary on the head. Whoever it was retreated a few feet, but Orion aimed his gun and shouted Show yourself, Or I'll blow your brains out!  
  
Koji stepped into the light, rubbing his head. What do you think you're doing here, you little shit? Speak up! Orion barked, then frowned. What's your name, too? Name's Koji...I dunno what I'm doing here. Just wandering around. Koji replied while staring around at the abandoned subway station that had been converted into a lab. There where all sorts of odd mechanisms, syringes, bear traps, clamps, hooks, odd electronics. Gun clips were piled in one corner of an office, and a looted trunk with the lid flipped open revealed all sorts of sub machine guns stashed inside. Somewhere in the darker areas, light revealed some cages that had large shadowy objects moving about restlessly in them.   
  
Orion grinned at Koji as if they were friends, then patted him on the back. Say, you've heard of the Titans before, right? Koji looked a little startled by this question, but replied Yeah. I am supposedly some kind of member, but they never let me go and fight crime. They are really annoying, and they didn't have a spare room so I have to sleep in a closet. Bastards.. Starfire is kinda sexy, though. The green kid looks like he's sick and annoys the hell outta me with his stupid rep and demeaner.. The big robot is an idiot. The Raven girl is okay, but she never talks to me. Robin is always asking me where I'm going, what I'm doing and- Koji was cut off by a growl from Orion.   
  
Okay, let me get to the point, Orion said through gritting teeth. Do you know how to get past the Tower's defenses? Sure I do. I've lived there for about a year. It don't bother me betraying them. I don't think they really like me anyway. Here's what you do if you wanna hack them...  
  
* * * *  
Robin had finally asked the Titans to get some sleep, for they would be useless without sleeping for an entire day. As he wandered to his own room, he saw Starfire looking like she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale and her hands trembled uncontrollably. What's wrong? Asked Robin, anxious. ..Robin, there's two dead people! Cut o-o-open! She began to sob and shiver. After Robin had calmed her a little, she continued There was a man and a girl...Out in the grass..The man's throat was slashed open, and the girl was...mutilated...  
  
Looking grim, Robin escorted the frightened Titan to her room, before going to his own to mull over the day's events. This would all be revealed in time, but how many more would die before it was over?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, whadda ya think? Good, eh? Next chapter will be up soon. ¡ kickoutthejams !


	5. Skulking around the Tower

Hello. The time has come again. I don't own the Titans....I need to copy that. Or something.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orion slunk along in the dark, with Koji leading him to the Tower. He had outfitted himself with several throwing knives, and a long machete. He normally preferred close combat anyway. Koji had his large knife out, and whispered 'Kay, what do I get outta this again?  
  
With a hint of impatience, Orion replied Money. Lots of it, too. So keep leading. Soon, they had reached the massive T shaped building. Several of the lights had been turned out. With a grin, Orion moved ahead of Koji and touched the wall of the tall building. As he had expected, the alarms were out totally. His stomach doing flips of anticipation, he scaled the smooth walls with inhuman speed. How Orion could attempt this Koji never knew, but he threw a grappling hook up and scrambled up after the criminal.  
  
_Flashback!  
  
_Thanks for the codes. Are you sure you're okay with betraying them? Orion asked, without removing his gaze from the glowing computor screen. Yep. If it's as much money as you say it is, then I have no problem doing it. Besides, they never take me on missions anyway. Orion shrugged and continued typing. Whatever you say.  
  
_Flashback end!  
  
_As the two criminals sat on the edge of the tower, Orion muttered Okay, make yourself scarce. I still have plans for you. Go, get outta here! Koji stood up with a surly look and went down the roof hatch. As soon as it closed, Orion began to scale the other side of the wall, searching for Starfire's room. As carefully as a master artist, he checked each window. Nope, the first was Raven's. Next was Cyborg's. Aha! There she was..Sleeping as soundly as a baby.   
  
Orion searched one of his pockets, and pulled out a small, compact laser cutter,. He thumbed the activation switch on, and the device came on with a quiet whirring noise. He placed the reflecter near the glass, and a small yellow beam sliced a hole in the window. As quietly as he could, Orion stuck his hand in the hole and searched for the switch that opened the large glass window.   
  
Soon, the wiry boy was in the room. As silent as a shadow, he snuck over to the bed, and reached down to pick up the slumbering alien. His eyes glinted with a malicious light. Finally, he could start the first phase of revenge.  
  
* * * *  
  
Robin found that he could not sleep with the daunting questions hanging over his head. Remebering how shook up Starfire was, he soon decided that he should go sit with her for comforting reasons. As he entered the room, he was shocked to see that she was not in her bed, but slung over a shadowy a male figure's shoulder. With lightning speed, he leapt into the air and dealt a stunning blow to the person's back. The blow was softened by a steel sword. The figure stumbled forward, and fell out of the open window taking Starfire with him. Robin looked out of the window, but saw nothing. How could two people get away so fast?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, if it seems short, then I'll try to make it longer. Anywayz, I'm outta here. I hope to hear from ya soon! 


	6. The search begins

This is chapter five. No..it's chapter six..Um...Yeah. Okay, you guys and gals know I don't own the Titans.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orion panted, his hand clasped over Starfire's mouth. The silver machete blade was up to the now awake aliens throat. He hissed her ear Don't even think about throwing that green shit at me. If you even try, I'll cut your throat like butter. Starfire made a whimper of understanding as he hustled her along down the dark alleyway. They soon reached a pair of old, dark stairs that lead underground. Crazy thoughts raced through Starfire's mind. What would he do to her? Rape? Murder? Knowing madman criminals, he would probably experiment on her. Tears trickled from her green eyes.  
  
As they padded silently down the dark stairs, Orion was aware of the tears wetting his hands. His heart and expression softened slightly. After all, she was about five years yonger than him. He always had a pity for those younger than him, with the execption of Robin. He let her go and indicated for her to sit on an old, patched couch inside of the office. The lithe young man sat on a rolling chair and scooted in front of her. She watched him fearfully, and stammered W-why are you doing this?  
  
Orion frowned a little, before replying You will find out when Robin comes. Wh...why do you seem to hate Robin? Starfire asked, looking even more frightened. Her capturer smiled grimly and scooted a bit closer. He patted her on the head and said in a low voice. Well, listen carefully, cause I'll only say this once. It all happened a couple years ago when...  
  
* * * *  
You mean Starfire was captured? Beastboy asked, looking kinda freaked out. By who? Robin shrugged, a frown on his face. I don't know. But I have a feeling that the person could be the one who mutated that creature. What do we do? Cyborg asked, looking worried. We look for her, of course. THe only problem is, we have no idea on where the perpetrator went. Raven muttered calmly. It was the first time she had spoken since the creature had been squashed.  
  
I have an idea...It just occured to me. I gotta do something real quick. Cyborg said, and he dashed out of the room. Soon he returned, with a large jar of white powder. Um...What is that? Beastboy asked, pointing at the jar. Cyborg grinned. Well, The cops use this all the time. It reveals the footprints. Before he could walk to Starfire's room, Raven stopped him. Wait. What about all of the other people in the city? There are so many foot prints, it would be too hard to track using that. Beastboy, sniff the person out. I think that may solve our problem.  
  
Beastboy grinned at this opportunity, and hopped up and down. Sure thing, Rave. hold on though, I gotta go to the bathroom. The changling ran out of the room. However, down the hall, he spotted Koji's closet sized room open. He had never seen what Koji had done to the small room. As he poked his head in, he saw the tote bag. A dreadful smell wafted from the entire place. Steeling his nerves, he opened the tote bag, and out fell a large knife, slathered in blood. It was almost fresh; just barely drying. Beastboy gasped as Koji's hand grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around. You won't say what you saw to anyone, got it? Koji growled menacingly. Beastboy nodded, and pushed away from the angry boy.  
  
Soon, the four remaining Titans were walking along the deserted streets, trying to find the hideout of Orion.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	7. Beastboy speaks his mind

Chapter seven is here..It took me a while to start it, I know. Well, Here goes the disclaimer.....I think. Uh...I don't own Teen Titans. Yeah.Here goes!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was a total waste of time, Beastboy commented when the remaining four Titans had returned wearily to the Tower. I couldn't find the scent. All I could smell was crap and bums on the street. Robin glared at him, but didn't speak. Raven had floatedsulkily back to her room, and Cyborg was sprawled out over the couch, watching flys buzz overhead.  
  
The search was, as Beastboy put it, a complete bore and waste. They did not find anything. Cyborg and Beastboy missed the T.V shows they wanted to watch. Raven got irritated at them all for acting unenthusiastic, and Robin was tired after jumping at shadows and such.  
  
"Any bright ideas on how to find this maniac? They would be apprecitaed right about now.." Robin muttered in a tired voice. Raven merely glanced at him, and Beastboy ignored the comment completely. The Changeling was still a little freaked out at what had happened earlier between him and Koji. Maybe telling them about the encounter would give them a lead. "Hey Uh.... KojihasaknifeanditwascoveredinbloodandIthinkheisalliedwithournewenemy!!!" Beastboy said, very fast. (I didn't space on purpose.) Robin blinked and raised an inquisitive eyebrow " Speaking of Koji, has anyone seen him? I thought he was still here, but I didn't smell him..(Thank God)" "He's not here." Raven uttered in her bland monotone. "I cannot find his mind in the tower. Perhaps Beastboy is right, for once."  
  
"Hey! That's so..screwed up." Beastboy said, staring at her. She merely glanced at him before continuing meditation. Robin sighed and walked over to Koji's room. He opened the door. A blast of foul air hit him in the face, making him choke. "Jeez, what does he keep in here?" He opened the closet and screamed loudly. Heads and other body parts fell on him in a shower of dried blood and skin and dust. "What the fuck is this??? Where did...Who the..WHAT?" Robin snarled. Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg all stood behind him, horror written all over their faces. "Okay. When that little bastard get's back here, let's jump him. Then we'll find our main enemy."  
  
* * * *  
Starfire watched as Orion sauntered around his hideout, a bottle of wine in one hand, a chipped glass in the other. He handed her the glass and poured her some of the liquor before swigging from the bottle. Clearly he was very drunk already. Starfire was also feeling a bit tipsy. Her vision felt strangely obscurred, and her head swam with strange thoughts. Hormones also raced through her veins, and the more she stared at Orion, the more she wanted him. As she slugged down the rest of the wine, the glass dropped from her hand.  
  
Orion wandered over to her and gurgled happily. "Y'know, yer 'ole mates are in for a suprise...I booby trapped the whole place, and we are in the only safe areas...Hee hee" He fell on her, and slowly picked himself up. Starfire looked somewhat wistful. "Oh, I forgot...the tape." He walked over to a chute and placed the black cartridge there. With a loud _Whoosh! _ the tape dissapeared. "Robin the birdie won't be too happy when he sees what's on that..." Orion giggled as he flopped on a carpet and downed some more of the fiery wine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, It took a while, but it's gonna be time for the next chapter...Also, expect some lemon/lime soon...What could be on the tape? Toon in next time!


	8. The Search Begins Again

Heh heh...It's the new chapter....Okay, so here goes. I don't own the Teen Titans, but Orion is a different case....Wee.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin screamed in horror and rage at the images displayed on the T.V. It depicted a shadowy figure, holding a magnum to Starfires head. She was squirming and struggling, tears pouring from her luminous green eyes. Every time she was about to break loose, the figure(Orion) would whack her on the head with the handle of the pistol.  
  
Listen here, Titan bastards, Orion began, as he aimed the gun at the screen. You got three days before your little bitch goes Bye bye! If you ever do find me hideout, which I'm sure you won't, I am very well prepared for you. In fact, maybe I should limit it to half an hour and give you the coordinates. Who cares? Well, get started. There was a loud BANG from the VCR and smoke plumes began to vomit fourth from the slot. The image died from the T.V.  
  
Robin gritted his teeth and turned.Luck had returned to him faster than a speeding 747. Koji shambled in, looking around furtively. Robin yelled Grab Koji! The bum boy acted as though he had been expecting this. He dropped to the ground as Beastboy hurled over his head in the form of a lion. Koji was about to stand when he was smashed by a blaster shot from Cyborg. It left a large burning hole in his rags, but not much damage was in evidence besides being stunned. Robin was on Koji in a heartbeat, one end of his extending staff at his neck. Raven floated up, ready to fight. Sadly, Beastboy was recovering from running headfirst into the wall. Who do you work for? Lie to me, and you'll wish that you had never seen us. Robin snarled, his eyes narrowed. Koji chuckled. I don't work for nobody. But I got aquaintences. Here's a map. I'm sure he's no match for you.. Koji snickered, and with lightning speed, he knocked the staff end aside and bolted out of the tower.  
  
Robin stared at the filthy map. It's barely legible, but I think I know this place...It's about a block from Slade's old hideout. Let's go. He signaled to Cyborg and Raven. As they left the building, they could hear Beastboy's angered yells. Where do you think yer going without me? Wait for me, you deserters!   
  
Once again, they had set out to find the villain.  
  
* * *  
  
Orion had a major hangover. He growled and snarled bad temperedly as he locked Starfire in a large cabinet. They'll have to look for you if they want ya back. Now then, where's my magnum? He searched, his bloodshot eyes wandering over the prepared labrotory. Mines and machine cannons had bgeen installed over the entrances, and his beasts were ready to kill. Now he just needed to arm himself.   
  
He loaded the large gun, staring at it's polished chrome finish. He smiled. I hope Robin is prepared for defeat, He told himself in a confident voice Because that's all he'll accomplish from this little fight. Stupid idiot. Starfire whimpered, hearing every word. Her strange feelings for this man had quite evaporated.   
  
Orion checked the clock. Twenty more minutes.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hee hee....  
Robin: Grr....Curse you, kickoutthejams!  
Kickoutthejams: I'm there to be cursed. Ha ha ha!!!


	9. Confrontation, Phase 1

Well, It's the big moment, the pre-Final! THE PRE FINALS! YAY! YAY! LET'S ALL CHEER! But there will be a chapter or two after this...And maybe a sequel! We'll see! I don't own the Titans! Read my story! I haven't gotten a review in weeks! Damn! ()  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Orion stared at his wristwatch. Three minutes. He stood near the cages, ignoring the beasts trying to bite and slash at the tied up Starfire. She still wiggled and squirmed and whimpered, luminous green eyes staring at the entrance to the lair. He grinned wolfishly at her and grabbed the holstered pistol at his side. Two minutes till execution.  
  
I wonder why Koji would give us a map..Probably some kind of trap. Beastboy grumbled as they stared at the filthy scraps of paper that supposedly led to Orion's den. Just shuttup! Jeez! I'm tryin' to think! Cyborg snapped at the Changeling. The party continued to walk over several blocks, complaining and snarling angrily at each other. The tension was very high, even Raven was curing at them. Robin, however, was silent. He just gritted his teeth and stared at the map. and stopped at a gloomy staircase that led to the subway. It had been boarded and lined off. Cyborg flipped a couple switches on his wrist, and blinked. Oh man, this psycho has rigged the entire area with trip wires and explosives. Just the slightest movement will set them off. Okay, do we wan to sneak up on him, or just attack? I suggest the latter. Robin nodded, and slid out his extending staff. Cyborg charges his arm cannon and fired a bolt of blue energy down the black depths of the tunnel.   
  
The detonation was huge. Smoke plumes drifted from the tunnel, and they could see flames licking the stone walls.  
  
Orion ducked hastily as stone chunks hurled over his head, shattering on the walls and cages. Starfire was hit full in the stomach by a clump of smoldering rock. As it rolled off of her, Orion could see the four remaining Titans strut through the flames. The criminal dashed over to Starfire and held the gun to her head. Ah, just in time. She would have been killed in three seconds. So Robin, do you want to know why I am doing all this shit to you? I'm not doing it for money. Not for fame, not for power. I do not do shit like that. It's for the weak and stupid to seek the most power and try to lord it over hundreds of lives. His eyes glittered with malice ad he flipped off the safety and cocked the gun. He aimed it at each Titan, then back to Starfire. I'm doing this for revenge, just as any man worth his mettle would do. I mean, having your parents murdered isn't exactly a time for celebration, is it? Not only that, it was a crime committed by the one who is supposed to save lives. Funny isn't it? One rule for you, another for me. So listen good to what I have to say next, you little shit.  
  
So, I'm afraid that I will have to kill your friend. Then the green bastard. Then the big dumbo, He growled, nodding at Cyborg who looked really pissed off. Taking him apart will be fun. Oh, I suppose I'll keep the Purple girl alive, she's cute, I guess. Maybe I won't spare her, and just blast the bitch's brains out. Well, I've been talking too long. I should have killed her about six minutes ago. Bye bye, nice knowing you.  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a deafening bang, and Starfire screamed.  



	10. Victory?

Sorry I haven't updated. Well, only two more chapters after this... And everything will have pulled together...I do not own the Teen Titan's or anything associated with them, except for Orion because I made him...Oh, the characters may seem a bit off, because I haven't been watching Teen Titans on a regular basis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A silence fell upon the gloomy subway. Orion kind of stood there, before slumping over and falling to the railroad tracks with a heavy thud. There was a stream of blood that lead to his still body. Robin ran over to Starfire, untying her and carrying her away from the bloody mess. She felt unusually light and had a strange, sickly look on her face. Beastboy was the first to break the silence. What..just happened..? Cyborg peered over the edge, grimacing. Looks like he's dead, or near fatally wounded. Raven glanced around before speaking up. It was me. He didn't aim for Starfire, but for Robin. I raised a shield just in time. Apparently the bullet bounced right back at him. Cyborg let out a low whistle. One in a million chance. Guess we lucked out. What do we do now, leave im there? There's nothing else that we should do with him. The stood to leave, carefully lifting Starfire.

Koji appeared in front of them, a maniacal grin on his face as he darted about with the bloody knife in his hands. He cackled wickedly and brandished the weapon at them. So, killed Mr. Mastermind man, did you? Robin glared at him in exasperation. Koji, we don't have time for this, get outta here, you dirt bag. Dirt bag, eh? That's a good one! You don't look exactly like a polished butcher's steel yourself. He lunged, stabbing at Robin, who dodged back a little, trying his best not to drop Starfire, who had fainted. Hold her for me, Beastboy. He growled, shoving the limp girl into the Changeling's arms. Cyborg, Raven and Robin leapt at Koji. The four of them all fought, stabbing and hacking, shooting, kicking and sending random objects at people. Robin fell, hit by an unexpected kick to the jaw from their spry opponent. Cyborg swung with his gun arm, sending Koji flying into the wall. Raven quickly gathered the bits of odd machinery and furniture to form a barricade around the Homicidal, rending him helpless. With a quick leap, Robin was upon him, punching and kicking him as he yelled in his face. How many? How fucking many have died because of you?! How many have you killed?! With a quick turn, he spin kicked the criminal in the head, knocking him out like a light.

He sat down, breathing hard as Raven threw the limp body down onto the tracks with Orion. Robin gasped, trying to regain his breath after his frenzied attack. But first...We need to tie them up and interrogate them. The other Titans jumped to it immediately. Soon they were flying above the city to the police department when they heard a strange noise. It sounded something like a choke and a growl combined with a insane laugh. It came from Orion. I ain't dead yet...? He struggle violently in the telekinetic hold of Raven, but it was no use. Up ahead, the giant Titan Tower loomed like a huge sentinel.

Okay, start talking. Why the hell did you do all this, and where'd you get all of those weapons and genetics? Robin voice was a snarl as he slammed Orion down onto the floor. Blood wept bitterly from the bullet wound in Orion's chest. I..don't have much longer, so I guess I'll just tell you, kiddo. Orion said as he coughed a little. I got all my stuff from this weird thing with a name that started with an N or something. Think it's name was Nexus.. It said that It'd give me this stuff if I used it to bring you guys down.. Why is he after us? Robin inquired, releasing Orion. I..dunno...Like I said..It's a weird critter, probably some psychotic alien thing...Anyhow..I got my tools, and it told me how all the genetic programs and whatever worked...so, I made...my..hideout in the subway...As to your other question..why I did what I did...I explained in the subway, but I'll say it again...revenge...you killed my parents- I did no such thing! I tried my best to save them from the fire! We've all mourned over the deaths of everyone, you've got everyhting wrong! Robin yelled. Orion just kind of stared at him strangely. Why did this Nexus creature entrust you to try to kill us, and not some other so-called criminal mastermind? I..don't..know...I..guess I was..lucky. Anything else...?Yes. How did you manage to capture Starfire? How did you get past our security systems, and how did you stop her from reducing you into ashes?Quite..simply..I..used...EMP...weaponry..from..the..Nexus guy... I used drugging..and...poisons..that's...why..she couldn't..touch me..with her powers..She...was...weakened by the..poisons..and will..remain..weak..until...she..dies...The posions made...cannot..be..flushed out..or destroyed..by any..of your..tech, or anyones...but..._theirs_... He gasped out as his eyes began to dim over.

Who are Robin asked, shaking Orion to keep him awake. The criminal just kinda of smiled and merely replied. and with that being said, his eyes closed and he went still. The other Titans stared around at eachother, and Robin frowned. Who could this Nexus creature, and what was his purpose? Where there more of them? Why did it even attack the Titan's in the first place by hiring Orion? How could they find an antidote for Starfire? These questions raced through Robin's mind as he paced back and forth, ignoring the dead body of his former enemy.


End file.
